CS - VS - NYE
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Emma and Killian find themselves sidetracked while getting ready for the Storybrooke NYE party.


A little New Year's Eve fluff and smut in the CS Does VS verse at the request of deathbycaptainswan. I hope you enjoy it, sorry it wasn't complete by NYE. Thanks laschatzi for your beta help!

It was just after ten in the morning and Emma was lazing in bed still, but she really needed to get her ass in gear if she was going to help Mary Margaret prepare for tonight's festivities as she'd promised. Instead of Granny's, there was going to be a New Year's Eve bash at Emma's parents new home. They'd moved out of the loft as it became more and more crowded with the littlest Nolan's toys, and his constant zooming around in his walker. They were going with a potluck style, which Emma found a questionable choice given that these were fairy tale folk, and they were always at Granny's to eat. However, given that she was raised in the land without magic and still couldn't cook for shit, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Killian had taken Henry and David out to sail at the crack of dawn today at Mary Margaret's behest, partly for a boys bonding day, and partly to keep them out of the way during party prep. Emma was a little jealous that they got to be out on the open sea. She cringed at the thought of how many things she might burn, and decorations she might ruin. Yes, she had magic in those hands, but said magic had yet to prove beneficial in anything domestic.

Despite the long day and evening ahead of her, she was most excited for the _after party_. She needed to prepare for that as well. _First things first though_ , she thought, sending a quick text to her mom to let her know she was on her way.

-.-

"Good morning, princess," Regina laughed, sensing Emma's less than enthusiastic demeanor. "Excited for a day of domesticity?" She stood at the counter working on floral arrangements, with flowers the color of what had to be magic.

"Hey, I can do this." Emma's voice didn't come out quite as confident as she'd hoped, and Regina and Mary Margaret burst into laughter. "Wow. Thanks for the support, mom."

"Oh sweetie, I don't mean anything by it," Mary Margaret smiled at her outraged daughter. "You are excellent at many things." Wiping her hands on her apron, she made her way over to her daughter to give her a hug.

Rolling her eyes, Emma took off her jacket, rolled up her sleeves and asked where to start.

Mary Margaret pointed her in the direction of a table full of sparkly silver and teal decorations. "I want a vase on each of the tables,There are a bunch of 2017 banners that I want placed throughout, the streamers can go on all the bannisters, the mantle and anywhere else you can hang them from. We will have balloons too, which the boys are also picking up. Oh the table cloths are folded on each of the buffet tables, put those out first-"

"What the hell are you two gonna do?"

"I'm doing it," Regina snarked, "after these flowers are done, I have to get back home and bake a thousand lasagnas."

"I am making all the desserts for tonight, unless you'd rather trade? I can decorate and you can bake?" her mother offered, already knowing what Emma's answer would be.

"Fine," Emma huffed, setting about her tasks. The three women worked on their own, while maintaining a conversation about all the latest happenings with the newest members of Storybrooke. Each day revealed more and more residents from the land of untold stories.

Several hours and a lunch break later, they'd finished the last of prep. Mary Margaret stood smiling at the room around her, hands clasped in excitement. "It's been so long since I've hosted a ball," the longing was clear in her voice, "and while this isn't a ball, it is going to be a grand celebration, with everyone in the kingdom welcome to attend."

Hearing her mother use the word kingdom, Emma wondered just how much the bandit princess missed life in Misthaven. "It's going to be amazing," Emma agreed, putting her arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"You think so?"

"I do, family, friends, and Regina's thousand lasagnas, how could it not be amazing." Emma giggled at her mother's nervousness, royalty weren't supposed to worry what the kingdom thought, yet here stood her mother worried over how the town of Storybrooke would like the party.

Smiling at her daughter's assurance, she turned to Emma and squeezed her in a tight hug, "Thanks for your help. Now go home, relax for a bit, get all dolled up and we will see you tonight."

Emma didn't have to be told twice, she may've slept in, but she was tired of party prep. She still had an hour or two until Killian and Henry would be home, so she decided to head home and pamper herself and 'get all dolled up' as her mom said.

She took her time in their en suite shower, shaving and trimming up every part of her body, she conditioned, exfoliated, and moisturized. Throwing her hair up in a towel, she decided to paint her nails and toenails in a shade of polish called candy cane red. As she read the color on the label she thought back to Christmas Eve, when Killian had taken her shopping.

" _Henry is going to stay with Regina for Christmas Eve, and we will have him tomorrow for Christmas," Emma had told her pirate. "Got any ideas what to do with all this time?" she asked, holding his hand across the dining table where they'd just finished breakfast._

 _Killian's eyes brightened, and a grin split his face, just before he spoke words that Emma had not seen coming. "Let's go shopping!"_

 _Her mouth dropped open, looking at him as if he'd grown a third nipple... on his forehead. She'd found out over the last several months just how much her pirate loved to shop, but shopping over sex… what?_

 _Killian burst into laughter. "Well of course that too, love, but let's head to that mall of yours as well, I would love to buy you some more of Victoria's secret, sinful scraps of lace."_

 _Standing up, a perturbed look marring her face, she pulled Killian up in front of her, "Are we getting old? Well you are old, but is our relationship old? We have an empty house, and the first thought you have is to go-"_

 _Killian shut her up with a blazing kiss. The kind that didn't leave any question in her mind about his intent. "Christ Emma, you think I don't wish to have you every moment of every day? You have lost your mind, darling." He thrust his hips into her showing her just how much he wanted her right this moment, his grip on her arm tight._

" _That's better, pirate."_

" _You get mean when you desire a good fuck," he said gruffly. Sliding hand and hook over her backside, he grasped her legs lifting her onto the table._

" _Can you blame a girl?"_

" _I guess I can't, I'd get cranky too if I couldn't have me."_

" _Shut. Up. you cocky-" she was cut off when Killian brought a finger to her mouth to shush her. Her eyes widened at his audacity._

" _Don't be mean, Swan," he warned her as he started to unbuckle his belt. "Or I might not feel obliged to give you what you are sorely lacking." He smirked that infuriating smirk that sent liquid heat running through Emma. Dropping his pants to his ankles, he stood there proudly, cock at attention, because of course he was freeballing._

" _Is that right?" Still sitting on the table she leaned back on her elbows, and brought her feet up to the edge, then splayed her legs wide, revealing that she had no panties on. Killian audibly swallowed, and she could see the wrecked look that took over his features. "I don't think you're in any position," she reached out to stroke him, "to deny me a goddamn thing."_

 _He surged forward, leaning into her space, looking darkly into her eyes, "Too right, darling. Christ you are warm."_

" _Maybe I've been thinking of you since I woke up this morning." She gasped when he drove two fingers into her. "That feels so good, but it's not what I want."_

" _Tell me what you want, Emma, what you need." She could feel his words on her face, and tensed at the heady growl in his tone._

" _I need," she wrapped one hand around his hook, her other hand around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him. She bit down on his lower lip tugging at it before, letting go to finish, "your cock, Killian."_

 _He didn't wait another moment, much to Emma's delighted relief, plunging into her until he was buried balls deep._

" _Like this?"_

" _Yes," she exhaled, still clutching onto his hook and neck, "Yes, just like that." She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of being joined with him. He didn't disappoint as he fucked into her fast and hard, she pulled Killian down further, touching her forehead to his, feeling the need to be connected anywhere they could be._

 _Fuck,_ she thought as she finished up her nails. Emma had way too long to wait before she and Killian would be home from the party, for thoughts of _those_ activities to be filling her mind now.

Once her nails were done she took the time, that she usually never had, to curl her hair. After applying her makeup she went to her drawers for the finishing touches. Fingering through the lace and satin she thought about which one would drive him the most wild.

Killian arrived home later than he had planned, the boys had lost track of time, and didn't start the sail back to port on time. "Emma, I'm home," he called out, "I know I'm late, sweetheart, but I promise I'll be at flank speed getting ready." Jogging up the stairs, he called out to her again, and even though the streets of Storybrooke had been calm for awhile, he still felt an inkling of worry blossom when she didn't answer.

"I'm right here, babe, there's no need to yell," her voice came out low and silky.

"Sorry, love,I…" but his words died in his throat when he turned around to see her sitting on the chaise lounge in the corner of the bedroom. She sat with her back propped against the arm, legs bent and crossed at the knee following the curve of the chair, and perfect golden curls surrounding her face. He took in the darkened makeup around her eyes, noting that she was wearing more kohl than he, brought out by a thick layer of mascara, framing her gorgeous green eyes. Her lips were painted red, and she was sucking on one of those spicy and sweet confections, the red matched her lips. "You're not ready, won't your mother be expecting us in a few minutes?"

"My dad just dropped you off, I am sure she expects you to primp and preen like you always do. And I promise you, Killian, I am very ready."

"It's not easy to look as devilishly handsome as I do, darling, it does take some work." He licked his lower lip, his tongue peeking out at the corner as he moved toward her. Killian removed his jacket and tossed it to the foot of the chaise. He watched her continue to suck on her candy, watching her throat as she swallowed. Kneeling down beside her he ran his hook over the smooth edge of her bodice, causing her to shiver. "I like this one, then again, I like all of them."

Emma had chosen the silver satin bow teddy. With a tie at the valley of her breasts, it was a simple but sexy number, all he needed to do was untie it, and it'd fall away, as easy as unwrapping a gift. Smiling at him, she reached out her polished fingers to rub his ear, a spot she knew to be sensitive on her pirate. Running her hand across his scruffy jaw, she cupped his chin, "I like it too."

Her eyes positively sparkled, and he could smell the peppermint as she spoke to him. "Swan let me bathe first, I've been on the ocean all day," he relished the hold she had on him, especially when she brought her other hand back to his ear rubbing the lobe. He groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch.

"So? I love the way you smell when you've been sailing, salty, and manly. I love the way you taste as well," she leaned in for a kiss, indeed tasting the salt on his lips, mixing with the mint on hers. Emma felt his other arm circle her body, his hand coming to rest on her ass, left uncovered by her teddy. He squeezed it tightly, kneading at her pert flesh, soft and smooth. "I wanted to tease you all night, make you wait till we got home from the party, but then I realized I'd be suffering too." She rested her forehead against his.

"You saucy little minx, why do you wish to torture me in a public forum?"

"It was more a crime of opportunity, we have to go to this party, I thought we would just wait till we got home, then I found myself thinking about last Saturday, and now I don't want to wait."

He pulled back from her, still kneading her bottom, looking into her eyes, "Very naughty, did you take care of yourself while you waited for me?"

Emma shook her head no.

"Hmmm, what shall I do with you?" He began unbuttoning his shirt, then stood up to untuck it and remove it. He handed it to Emma, pride swelling when she immediately brought it up to inhale his scent.

"Give me what I want," she suggested, her tone growing needy.

"I don't think I will. At least not just this moment, I believe _I'll tease you_ , by making you wait," he smirked at the sudden pout on her face. "I won't make you wait all night, but I will have my shower… and you my dearest, you can wait right here." He'd removed his boots and socks, unbuckled his pant and was now pushing them down his toned legs.

Emma's mouth dropped open, chin almost to her chest. "What? Why?"

"I told you darling, I need to bathe, shame I'll have to wash all of this," he paused rubbing his hands down his chest, abs, and cupping his stiffened shaft in hand, "by me lonesome." With that he dropped his boxer briefs, and headed for the shower.

Emma huffed in frustration, especially when she saw his shoulders shaking in laughter. _Cocky bastard_ , she cursed internally. For a fleeting moment she thought about freezing his shower water but decided against it, she didn't want him to make her wait longer.

Killian hopped into the hot shower, still hard, and though it felt great on his sailing worked muscles, he made good on his original promise to get ready at flank speed. Shutting off the water, he dried himself, then wrapped the towel low on his waist. Walking back out to their bedroom he was greeted by one of the most scintillating sights he'd ever had the pleasure to witness. His cock immediately shot back to attention, as he admired his Swan, legs spread over both sides of the chaise, heeled feet planted in the carpet, one hand caressing her satin covered breast, while the other languidly stroked between her thighs. "Started without me?" his voice came out gravelly.

"I got tired of waiting, I've already been waiting all afternoon," she answered, not stopping her motions. "Care to join me?"

He didn't answer except to walk toward her dropping his towel. Kneeling down he leaned forward and moved her hand away from where he wanted to be. He groaned when he saw her arousal through the soft material covering her. "Gods, you are ready." He pulled both her legs toward him so her back arched with the curvature of the chaise. She smelled divine, and would taste even better.

Emma watched as he put each of her legs over his shoulders, treasuring the care he took, the soft touches, and sweet caresses. He kissed along her right thigh while pushing the material to the side, then nestled into her center, causing her to cant her hips up toward his warm mouth.

He looked up at her from between her thighs, "Stay still love, let me take care of you."

Emma nodded her head, unable to vocalize her answer. She was lost to the sight of his dark locks moving rhythmically, while his hand and hook held her in place.

Killian breathed in deeply, appreciating her scent, before blowing gently over her center, eliciting a whine from Emma. He chuckled before setting back in, circling her clit mercilessly with his talented tongue.

Emma gripped the sides of the chaise, her head hung back in ecstasy, eyes trained on him. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. He was going to have her coming before he'd even entered her. And though she felt the need to be fucked hard and fast, his adept tongue was addicting. "God, Killian, almost, please, fuck." She didn't even have a coherent sentence to put together she just needed fucking release. She let go of the chair and fisted her hands through his hair, pushing his face into her center wantonly.

He growled against her when he felt her strong grip in his hair, his cock jumping at the show of dominance. He loved it when Emma was demanding and even a little rough. He heard her whimper as he continued relentlessly. He knew the moment she let go, her legs going slack in his arms, and her grip loosening in his hair. He flattened his tongue against her, carefully rolling it over her flesh, letting her ride through her orgasm. When her breathing calmed he pulled away, looking up at her wrecked state.

"Get up here."

He acquiesced, climbing on top of her, but not putting his weight on her. He leaned in to brush his nose to hers, "May I unwrap you now?"

"Yes, please. Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Have I ever told you that I love your fucking tongue?"

"Not in so many words, but the way you come when I'm indulging tells me as much." He slipped his hand under the bow of her bodice, finding her peak stiffened, needing his attention. He pinched her nipple before rolling it between his fingers. Lowering his head he pushed the fabric away and sucked her into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against her pebbled flesh, before lightly biting her.

"Killian!" He sent a spark throughout her body when he bit at her. She could feel his rock hard length against her thigh, and longed to have him driving into her.

He switched to her other breast, knowing he hadn't hurt her. He laved the same attentions on her, while untying the bow covering her. The satin fell away, revealing her perky breasts, flushed pink with desire, he slipped the garment, now barely more than a sash, from her body, taking a moment to marvel at her beauty. He dipped his head down to kiss her, feeling love coursing throughout his body, he couldn't help but mold himself to her, "Gods I love you, Emma."

Emma brought her hand to cup his cheek, looking into those eyes she couldn't imagine not waking up to every morning, she wondered how he could go from sex god to heartwarming lover that quickly. A tightness rose into her throat as she looked into his adoring gaze. She saw all the things that she'd needed her entire life, from every person that should've been there for her, and she saw them all in this man's eyes. "I love you too, Killian." Her voice shook with the height of emotion that she felt. She cupped the back of his head and guided his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his torso she centered him to the cradle of her thighs, when she could feel his length against her she rolled her hips, urging him to take her. She'd wanted it hard and fast, but with one look he'd melted her, and she wanted it slow and gentle.

Killian reached between them to line himself up, rubbing his head through her wetness first, he was able to slide in smoothly. "Mmmm, you don't know how luscious you feel sheathing me." He surged in for another kiss while slowly withdrawing before sliding home again. He let Emma, who had both her hands on his ass, set a luxuriant pace, enabling her to appreciate the push and drag of every inch he had to give her, making sure to grind against her on each downward thrust.

Emma broke their kiss to breathe for a moment, her mind swirling with emotion, and her body buzzing with sensation. She felt as Killian continued to blaze a trail of kisses along her jaw, and down the column of her throat. He was sucking just lightly enough to not cause a mark, but just barely. He had his left arm propped by her head, to maintain his balance and some of his weight, right hand running through her hair, all while maintaining a perfect pace, bringing her to the edge of bliss once again. She got lost in the feel of his length buried deep, and the way he spread her causing a pressure that bordered pleasure and pain.

Emma was there at the edge waiting for him, their hands and hearts a flurry of movement. "Let go, love," he whispered into her ear.

"Come with me, Killian." She held her body tightly to his, moving together as one to reach that ultimate high.

"Aye."

Emma let herself fall, not wanting to hold the edge any longer, and she heard Killian call out her name through her lust addled haze. The warmth blossoming within spread throughout her body, right out to her fingertips.

Killian came the moment he felt Emma's walls squeeze his cock, the rhythmic pulsing pulling forth all he had to give. He could feel their temperature rise, like they were radiating heat between each other. He called out her name, unable to keep quiet in deference to the pleasure that shot through him.

"Emma," he whispered, looking at her as they both rode the high. He weaved his hand through her curls, and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Killian," she whispered back, smiling lovingly at him. She laced her arms around his neck as he kissed her senseless. She relished just lying around making out with her pirate, especially after he'd thoroughly ravished her. Unfortunately, they did have somewhere else they needed to be.

"You taste minty and sweet, I love that taste."

Emma giggled, "It's from the candy cane, want some?"

"I prefer tasting it this way," he said, as he dove in to kiss her again. He wanted to lay with her all night, and enjoy a quiet evening at home, but he knew they were expected at her parent's home. "As much as I would love to lay here all night…"

"And makeout," Emma finished for him.

"Aye, as much as I would love to lay here all night and makeout. I suppose we should be getting ready."

"You're right, want to help wrap me back up? I haven't decided what to wear yet," she told him, as she sat up, and they both walked to the en suite to clean up. Emma gasped when she finished washing up and actually saw her hair in the mirror, "Well this won't do." She combed her fingers through it, trying to tame it back down.

"It's a little wild love, it's very becoming." He leaned over her shoulder, sweeping the golden curls from her neck with his hook, and kissed behind her ear. He'd have her again right now if they didn't have this damn party to attend.

"Uh, this is total sex hair, Killian, I can't show up like this, then they would know exactly what held us up." Finally fixing her hair back down into the soft curls she'd started with, she reapplied her lipstick that was half smeared around her mouth, while the rest stained Killian's kiss swollen lips. "You might want to clean that up a little," Emma indicated to his mouth in the mirror.

"Not my color?" he deadpanned.

Emma laughed, "Come on, let's get dressed, get this party done, come back here and makeout all night."

"I love a good plan, Swan."

She threw on the red and white, lace and fur Santa teddy under her black and white cocktail dress while he applied his signature kohl, deciding it'd still be fun to tease him tonight.

The End


End file.
